happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the second chapter of the thirty episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 4: Into the Internet World". Plot (In another place) *Vabuu: VIRUS! YOU WILL PAY! (In Internet World Prison) *Virus: Vabuu, i know what i can do. I'm gonna stop Black and his friends. Revenge is here! (Virus laughed evily and head over to the Internet World City. At the Internet World Portal Central) *Black: Woo hoo! *Esequiel: Where are we going? *Black: We are going to the city! *Shippo: We are going to a certain satellite to get the wifi somewhere in our homeland to work. *Black: No. We're about here right now. No more asking. (They enter the portal to the city and arrived there with a lake and a cruise ship moving) *Black: We're finally here. *Esequiel: There is also a cruise ship. *Montay: I love cruises. *Black: Hey Blue! *Blue: Black? *Black: It's nice to meet you. *Blue: Who are those guys? *Black: Um..... who are they? *Esequiel: I'm Esequiel. *Montay: I'm Montay. *Shippo: I'm Shippo. *Josesito: And i'm Josesito. *Blue: Nice to meet you four. *Black: We came to visit you. *Blue: Yeah, i know. *Shippo: Yeah, it's nice to meet someone new. *Blue: I also have a rocket ship with me. *Esequiel: Hey, i have a rocket ship too at my tickle lab! *Blue: Everyone get on. We are going to the Internet World Central Station. *Black: It's located in the city? *Blue: No. We are about to go here. Put on your seat beats. *Esequiel: Sure thing. (Blue move the rocket ship to the city as the music "How Big You Wonder" by Chromeo plays) *Esequiel: I love this city. *Blue: It has everything. The city is beautiful and nice. *Black: All i can see is the lights. (Penguins were dancing in the dance club, shopping for food, playing tennis and selling fish to everyone. The song end when they arrive at the Internet World Central Station.) *Blue: We are here. *Shippo: Very good. *Esequiel: This place is going to be fun. *Josesito: I hope we can meet all the people. *Black: This is quite the best place I ever went. *Montay: You didn't even went inside. *Black: I know. *Blue: Come on. Time to go inside. (Inside of the Internet World Central Station, they are a lot of penguins from their own games and arrive at the main hall) *Esequiel: Look at this place. *Josesito: It's so beautiful. *Black: So this is what the place look like. *Surge: Hello everyone. My name is Surge Tenderwind. Welcome to the Internet World Central Station. *Montay: Nice to meet you. *Surge: And meet the FFP Robot. Known as the First Person Player Robot. *FPP Robot: Hello boys. *Black: Nice to meet you. *Blue: How are you doing? *FPP Robot: Fine. *Montay: Nice to meet ya. *FPP Robot: You four must be Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito. *Esequiel: Hey, they know our name! *Montay: Good robot. *FPP Robot: We also have a surprise for you. *Esequiel: Really. *FPP Robot: We are having a new game for you guys. *Montay: Sweet! *Josesito: By the way, we are famous. *Shippo: Yeah, a little too famous. *Montay: Not little. We are the best. *FPP Robot: The new game is ready and here is: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito! *Esequiel: Yes! Our dream has come true. *Montay: Based on our backstories? *Surge: No. It's a fighting game you know. *FPP Robot: The portal is open and we're ready to go. *Black: Me and Blue don't want to go. We can stay and meet our friends there. *FPP Robot: Okay. *Shippo: Just let us enter the game. *FPP Robot: Okay, here we go! (FPP Robot, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito enter the portal to the game and arrive at the main menu world of the game which is a plain-type) *Esequiel: Where are we? *Montay: This is the game. And that's us in the picture. *FPP Robot: I know about that. *Montay: Where can we start the game? *FPP Robot: This is the menu bar, you chose, Start Game, Multiplayer, Story Mode and Options. *Esequiel: We're choosing Multiplayer. *FPP Robot: Good for you. *Josesito: I agree. *Shippo: What game is this? *Esequiel: Don't you remember? We are in the Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito game. (The battle stage opens The Beach, Antarctica, Death Ice and Penguin Hell) *FPP Robot: Choose which battle stage you want to play? *Montay: The Beach! *FPP Robot: Okay. Here we go! (The FPP Robot teleported Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito to the battle stage, The Beach. The battle stage begins at The Beach) *Announcer: READY, SET, FIGHT! (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito begin to fight. Montay uses water blast on Shippo as Shippo uses ice punch on Josesito) *Josesito: *laughs* Here this! (Josesito uses battle slam on Esequiel as Shippo uses jump splash on them, except for Montay) *Montay: I love this game! It's so fun! Don't tell my parents about this Shippo. *Shippo: Good. Same goes to mine. (Esequiel and Josesito turn into super saiyan to fight Montay and Shippo) *Montay: Here goes! (Montay fight Esequiel as Shippo fight Josesito) *Josesito: Ka-ya! *hit Shippo* *Shippo: Alright, you have this. *punch Josesito* *Josesito: Damn mama! *Shippo: Yeah! This is a fun game. *Josesito: Not the best game to play. *Shippo: Oh come on. It's easy. *Josesito: I will. (A portal open as the unknown shadowy figure appear to be a emperor penguin and destroyed the sand in the beach) *Esequiel: What the? *???: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha!!! Chicks. Very little chicks. *Esequiel: Who is this character? Is he in our game? *Shippo: No. *Montay: That is not your game! *???: Of course. I'm from the game Zero Wing. *Josesito: Get back in your own game now! *???: Never! I found the one who revealed me back? *Esequiel: What? Did i? *Josesito: Oh yeah! We have been waiting for him to come. *Esequiel: Who are you? *???: My name is Vats, a villain from Zero Wing. *Montay: What are you doing in our game? *Vats: Ho ho. You'll see what i can do. *Esequiel: Yeah. You're bothering our new game. *Vats: Why not? You know what i can feel to go to your game. *Esequiel: Yeah. You want to stop us? *Vats: How are you chicks? All your base are belong to us. *Esequiel: What did you say? *Vats: You have no chance to survive make your time. Ha Ha Ha Ha. *Josesito: We have to stop him! He's powerful than that blue Virus monster we met in jail. *Shippo: Lets do it! (Vats teleported the heroes to the blue zoom place as his theme song "All Your Base are Belong to Us" begin to play) *Vats: All your base are belong to us. (As Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito turn into super saiyan, they begin to fight Vats) *Vats: *use thunder shock on Esequiel* *Esequiel: This is the worst wish in history! *Montay: Let me take care of it. (Montay use fruit punch blast on Vats as Montay take a slip) *Montay: Tasty. (Shippo uses his snowballs on Vats) *Vats: YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME! (Vats uses his charge on Josesito) *Josesito: Ah! *fall to the ice* *Vats: Ha Ha Ha Ha! Esequiel, my mentor. Come here. *Esequiel: Vats No! Stop! I wished you back. *Vats: Since when? *Esequiel: You were created in Hell by the power of Kid Carlos' form. You're his reincarnation. *Vats: I don't know what you're saying. *blast Esequiel to the ice* *Esequiel: This is like a boss battle! *Vats: Ha ha. (Montay and Shippo turn into SSJ2 and fight againist Vats) *Montay: Destroy him Shippo. *Shippo: I got him! *Esequiel: No! (Esequiel destroyed the power as they are back in The Beach with the song ending) *Shippo: Esequiel! *Montay: How could you?! *Josesito: Guys, just stop! *Vats: What is going on? *Esequiel: Josesito. Let's fuse. *Josesito: Sure. (Esequiel and Josesito started to do the fusion dance technique) *Esequiel and Josesito: Fus-ion. Ah! (Esequiel and Josesito fuse into Esesito) *Vats: What? You are the one to wish me back as a better person. *Montay: Who is he? *Esesito: His name is Vats. He is the reincarnation of the evil Kid Carlos. He is a good guy now. *Vats: What can we do now? *Esesito: I know. *unfuse* *Esequiel: Take us back to the Internet World Central Station. *Vat: Sure. (The portal open as the heroes went back to the Internet World Central Station) *Esequiel: We're back! *FPP Robot: You guys are back early. *Black: Who is this guy? *Vats: I'm Vats. *Blue: Nice to meet you Vats. *Vats: Nice to meet you too Blue. *Blue: Hey! He know my name! *Vats: You are also Black. *Black: He know my name too. *Vats: I know. *Surge: Nice to meet you Vats. *FPP Robot: There is also one more game that you guys can also play. (The game they showed to the heroes is "Penguin Sliders") *Shippo: Penguin Sliders? *FPP Robot: Yes. Pretty fun game to play. *Esequiel: Alright. *Montay: I have to give it a try. *Vats: Me, Black and Blue don't want to go. *FPP Robot: That's fine. *Shippo: I'm definitely doing it. *Esequiel: Let's go. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito enter the portal to the "Penguin Sliders" game and arrive with a light blue background with a sky in it. They land on the start of the game with is a pixel place) *Esequiel: Can't wait to play it. *Montay: Funner than i thought. *Josesito: Muy good. *Shippo: Okay. Let do a four-player mode. *Esequiel: It's a race together. *Montay: Alright. You know when you're ready. *Shippo: Yes. I'm aware of that. *Josesito: It's just a game. *Shippo: I know that. *Esequiel: Are you mark, get set, GO! (The race begins as Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito raced to the pixel slide) *Esequiel: It's like sliding in Adelie-Land! *Shippo: Pretty fun! *Montay: Wahoo! *jump* *Josesito: Hey Esequiel! You can never stop me now! *Esequiel: I'm going after you! (Esequiel speed fast and cut to Josesito) *Josesito: Hey! *Esequiel: I did it! *Shippo: I will be in first place! *Josesito: Oh no you don't! *Montay: This place is longer than i thought. *Esequiel: It's like buying a cheeseburger and fries at the long line. *Montay: Screw the long line. This is for Paulet Island! (Shippo is in the lead, Montay is in second, Esequiel is in third and Josesito is in last place) *Josesito: Gosh, we're using those boards and this is one of the worst boards to be made. *Esequiel: There's the finish line! Let's go after it! *Montay: Crap! We're gonna make it! (They reached to the finish line with everyone cheering who are penguins) *Shippo: Yes! I got first! *Montay: Cool. I earn second. *Esequiel: Not bad. I got in third. *Josesito: Darn it! I'm in forth. *Penguin Sliders Announcer: Congratulations racers! Youndid a pretty good job. *Esequiel: We should now get back to the Internet World Central Station. *Penguin Sliders Announcer: *make the portal open* The portal is open and you're free to go. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Season 3 Episodes Category:Happy Peep